Mario Party Wii U 2
People sometimes refer to this as MPWU2. I also have something to note... *This is Biospark22's page! *If you edit without my permission, make sure it's not big. Categories, spelling, or grammar I shall allow. *If you make a huge edit without permission, I'll ask nicely not to on your talk page. *If you want permission, ask in the comments! So with that out of the way, PLEASE continue with reading/ editing the page. Storyline It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi were playing chess. Yoshi, Birdo, and the Princesses Peach and Daisy are playing catch with a kind Goomba. Wario and Waluigi are experimienting with Power-ups, oddly. Boo and Dry Bones are enduring a prank war, like Toad and Toadette. Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy are playing Goomba Bowling... and then a letter floated from the skies. To the Kingdom, We have planned an elite force that nobody has stopped. Be carefree while you can! If you really think you can stop us, come to Bowser Battlefield. Be warned, you'll ultimately fail! --The Koopalings and Bowser Everyone ran to the beginning area, Pirhana Plains, all wondering what devious plan the Koopalings and Bowser have drummed up this time. Characters Default Mario: The heroic plumber makes his next party game. He can stop the devious plan! I... think. Luigi: The often shadowed sibling attempts to battle the crew. Hope he lost his ghost -phobias. Peach: The often damsel in distress takes a stand. Her power hasn't grown all that much... Daisy: A high-hoping princess of Sarasaland. She must've came a long way! Wario: The greedy grumbler goes yet again for only the treasure. Shocking! Waluigi: The lean purple guy has a quick trip to Agonyville once he begings a party. Ironic... Toad: The "Boomer Shroom" as Toadette says. No, the princess isn't in another castle! Toadette: The "Powerful Pink" as Toad says. You gotta admit, he has a point... Yoshi: Our tounging dino comes into a party. No pits to toss him into, hahahahaha! Birdo: This nostalgic foe returns! She makes a comeback after a long time. This isn't as far as we go! Boo: This ghastly underling is kinda shy. Beware his tough partner! Dry Bones: This skelektal Koopa takes a cackling return. He has a spooky soul-mate. Koopa Troopa: The shelled warrior tucks into a party! Challenging fun as he states. Shy Guy: The underling of underlings, the Subcon creep comes back! What's under the mask? Unlockable Hammer Bro.: This stone-cold creep is mighty tough! His unpredictable arc is quite quirky! Unlock him by beating Cheep-Cheep Cove in story mode. Boomerang Bro.: This scorching shotsmith takes the desert sun. Return to sender...and it's short! Unlock him by using Hammer Bro's special candy. Spike: A pretty fun guy who tosses spike balls. He has no manners, the spikes coming from his mouth... Unlock him by beating Spike Summit in story mode. Monty Mole: A burrowing nasty who's plain unfair! Pop goes the fool. POW! Unlock he/she/it by using Spike's special candy. Boom Boom: Another nostalgic nasty. His fists are big, his brain is small. Unlock him by beating Bigbam Battleworks in story mode. Pom Pom: An annoying mini-boss. Her wink in battles... is that trying to flirt, or for maliciousness? Unlock her by beating Bowser Battlefield in story mode. Goomba: He is weak! Oh my god, if he hits me I'll surely die! Not really... anyways, beat Frozen Fjord (anywhere) 3 times to unlock him. Spiny: A prickly pest that's nothing but trouble! Die with fire! Beat Jibberish Jungle in story mode and use Goomba's special candy. Stages Pirhana Plains: A relaxing plain area with Pirhana Plants and far and few hazards are debuted. Don't you just want to relax on a blanket here? Beware, Venus Fire Traps attempt to burn away your Candies! Chaos Caverns: A creepy cave with gems! Be warned, there are multiple hazards. When you think about it, this is Wario's paradise! Buzzy Beetles wattle back and forth, happily attempting to cause mischief! Mysterious Mansion: The mansion far north of Mushroom Kingdom. Boos and Boohemoths lurk here. Cheep-Cheep Cove: An empty island chain, with Sushies and Dolphins at every possible manuver. Huckit Crabs line the coast, tossing Z-Balls to take a menacing 10 stars away! Jibberish Jungle: A jungle with Ukikis and Donkey Kong! Poisonous Water will dissolve ALL your candies if you wade into it! The Blue Ukikis, are no fun. Frozen Fjord: An icy course that is loads of fun! Ice Bros. and Fire Bros. line the tundra to burn off your candies and freeze your stars! Spike Summit: A climb to the top of a deadly summit, with Spike Balls making you descend rapidly, and breaking a candy off, to your demise. Bigbam Battleworks: A dangerous zone with nasty tricks at every turn! The toughness of the zone is extremely high, so if you aren't wary... BLAM-O! Your doomed! Bowser Battlefield: Bowser's denomic battlefield in the sky. Monty Moles piloting tanks and Bullet Bills and Bom-ombs at every given possible chance rain down from everywhere. Be thankful this is your last destination! So you think... Koopaling Kastle: Wait, huh? Anyways, Lemmy hosts this crazy trap-filled castle. Find the Koopalings in a ton of rooms to get a Star! Dark Star Planetoid: WHOA! No more matching letters in this one! Denomic darkness destroying everything in sight, and cosmic lava pours from volcanic falls. TOUGHEST. STAGE. EVER. Hosts Pirhana Plains: Toad Brigade Chaos Cavern: Spike Top Mysterious Mansion: Peepa Cheep-Cheep Cove: Blooper Jibberish Jungle: Diddy Kong Frozen Fjord: Penguin Spike Summit: Red Monty Mole Bigbam Battleworks: Bowser Jr. Bowser Battlefield: Fire Chomp Koopaling Kastle: Lemmy Koopa Dark Star Planetoid: Cosmic Monster Candies Red Candies These candies are used before you punch the die. Mushroom Candy Add an extra die, getting up to 20 in a roll. Super Mushroom Candy Add a third die, getting up to 30 in a roll. Poison Mushroom Candy Slow down your die to get exactly what you want. Mini Mushroom Candy Bring your dice down to 5 when you need a smaller manuver. Green Candies These are moderately good candies that are quite common, and used as you go. Dracula Candy If you pass someone, they automattically give you 5 coins, or everyone gives you 3 coins, so whatever works, works. Sproing-Oing Candy Split into 3, and go 2 spaces ahead of yourself (C1—C2--C3) and get whatever the clones got. Yellow Candies Awesome candies that activate as soon as you punch the die. Podoboo Candy Leave a fire trail that lasts the whole party. if you touch it, you get 5 coins a trail portion, but if others touch it, they lose 10 coins per a trail portion and give it to you at the end of the turn. Buzzsaw Candy Slice up up to 15 coins from an opponent and a candy. These go to the rare Power Pipe, which will triple the coin value. More comin' soon... Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games